Map Selection (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D content. If you are looking for the same content in Pixel Gun World, see Map Selection (PGW). The Map Selection is a menu that can let you choose any mode and any map, introduced in the same update which introduced Multiplayer. Overview Button It is a green button which has, on the slight bottom, written "Go battle!" in white. There is a shield which is color blue on the left side and red on the right. It has silver edges with 6 placed screws: 3 screws are located at the top shield edge and 3 of them are located at the bottom shield edge. A tiny silver line separates the two colors (blue and red). A black assault rifle, which is the black re-skin of the Combat Rifle, is placed towards the shield and it is flipped to the left. Menu The Map Selection is a wide menu that displays modes on the left and the right. In the middle, there is a wide variety of maps, along with some of their information being their current popularity and their size. Over them, the mode rules are displayed. Sometimes, a tiny piece of info on the mode buttons appears for a double reward, a brawl, or both. Moreover, on the other side of the buttons, there are shields indicating the Battle Pass tasks. On the bottom, there are some buttons, usually used for going on servers or creating one. The Armory button can be found on the top-right corner. Menu These modes include: *Team Fight *Battle Royale *Deathmatch *Co-op Survival *Capture **Flag Capture **Point Capture *Raid *Minigames **Glider Rush **Racing **Pixlgun 3D **Arena **Sniper Tournament **Deadly Games **Sandbox **Parkour Challenge **Block Crash **Extreme Run *Team Strike *Duel *Siege Trivia * This counterpart of the Map Selection doesn't have a chatroom, while the PC counterpart does. * You need to click "Battle Now" in order to go to the Map Selection Menu screen. * It had multiple redesigns: ** In the 8.0.0 update, the tab was completely redesigned in a way you could select modes and maps in one screen. ** In the 11.0.0 update, instead of a slideshow type of selection, the map icons were placed like a grid. A random map button was also added, and it generally has a more modern-like and a cleaner interface. * Sandbox maps have a separate map selection menu. * In the 6.0.0 update, Flag Capture replaced Boss Battle. * Most of the modes require a certain level in order to unlock. * If you are level 1, then you can only play in Heaven Garden, Nuclear City, Paradise Resort and Pool Party in Team Fight. * In the 12.0.0 update, there was a bug that didn't display the player amount or the map size. * In the 11.0.0 update, a Random map button was added, which is used to choose a random map. * The local button is the button that appears in Team Fight and Deathmatch, only. *In the 12.2.0 update, the local button's color turned into light olive. *In the 12.2.0 update, the back button was redesigned. *In the 12.2.0 update, the Map Selection was slightly redesigned, so that some modes display on the right. *Before, the names of the maps are formatted in all upper-case instead of the regular capitalizing used now. Category:Other Category:Content in Both Games